Around and Around
by Entei7800
Summary: "We were supposed to be rivals. Nothing more, nothing less. Fate had entwined us to meet. Rivals, not two people adamantly and hopelessly in love. Just rivals."


**Around and Around**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**One-Shot**

I used to be able to shoot her a frigid, heartless glare without melting from those chocolate-brown, warm eyes. I used to be able to insult her without breaking down and apologizing. I used to be stealthy. I used to be able to hate her.

Now where was I?

Simple. I was pinned to my bed, sweating, losing a fight between being livid and half exultant. "...Silver." The voice purred. I turned over, covering my ears with my ivory-white pillow. Irritation crept under my skin. Glacial irritation. "Lyra, go back to sleep," I mumbled to her from the bottom bunk of the hotel beds. I heard her moan. Foolish! Who did she think she was, annoying me in the middle of the night? I could see the blinking, iridescent stars. I was sleepy. She could see that. I felt a slight tug on the comforters. So it may have been stupid...okay, imbecilic to wear only boxers to bed with a foolhardy female in the room. I groaned groggily, blinking my eyes open. I could make out the shapes of all five of my Pokémon sleeping.

"..." I knew she was hesitant. "I'm bored. I want to play."

"Bored?" I grumbled. A nasty thought crept into my mind. _Go screw your Pokémon. Sound fun? I'll throw in a Gallade for keeps._

I felt her warm body press against mine. Now I was wide awake. "Lyra! The hell you doing in my bed? Do I have to kick you out?" I spat. And no doubt I meant literally. My face felt vehement as my cheeks tinted with crimson. I wasn't the type to get embarrassed, either. Then she crawled on top of my body, her face inching closer to mine. "Stop, Lyra!" I shouted, my voice nearly breaking, but she smiled, hinting at her amusement. I...kind of liked it, though...

She gradually inched towards my face. Closer, and closer, and then...

I woke up with a start. I was sweating uncontrollably. Lyra was snoring lightly on her bunk. I saw her Marril and Ninetails's tails hanging over the edge. I didn't think they were in the same egg group, but they seemed to be enjoying each other's presence. I rolled my eyes.

_What the hell did that nightmare mean?_

I felt Lyra's eyes set on me. "I heard you moaning."

"GAAAH!" I screamed, falling off the side of my bed.

"Silvy!" she shrieked, sliding off her bunk, and then-oops-she lost balance and fell onto the one _only in boxers. _She fidgeted. "Silver?! Where are you?"

"Underneath Pikachu boxers," I snarled disdainfully. She hurried off me, a blush blooming over her cheeks. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Kiss it and make it better," I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word. Her eyes brightened as the first rays of morning sunshine glinted in her eyes. It played with her large, innocent eyes as a grin blossomed over her face. She leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek. I hoped I wasn't as stunned as I looked. "There. Do you feel better?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but then came a relentless rapping on the door. "I'll get that." I said quickly, relief pouring through my veins. I wriggled into my signature shirt and pants before opening the door. Again, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was too late.

"Room service!" The lady sang cheerfully. Agitation stirred inside of me. "I brought you some breakfast, signora!"

"Uhm, okay then. I have to go heal my Pokémon. You assist the crackhead over there." For the third time in a day, I rolled my eyes. She nodded, still exuberant, ignoring my obvious insult to Lyra. That dream had shaken me...I had to get back in shape. The regular Silver, not the softy Silver.

"I'll go with you!" Lyra volunteered, leaving the room service lady perplexed. She had no idea what to do. I snorted at the look on her face.

And then I faced Lyra, crossing my arms stubbornly and defiantly. I rose a single eyebrow and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes, and snickered. "What makes you think I want to go with _you, _of all people?"

"We're friends." she reasoned, causing me to snap my eyes open. I immediately closed my eyes again, to prove my point. "We were never friends," I snapped, slamming the door in Lyra's depressed face.

* * *

Sneasel and I were hungry. My stomach growled as I entered the Poke Center. My stomach threatened to digest itself if we didn't get food soon. Maybe it wouldn't have been a _terrible _idea to eat before I crushed Lyra's mood into the ground. Sneasel whined as I returned her to her Pokeball and handed her to Nurse Joy. However, I kept Gengar on me in case of any surprise battles.

"Do you think there ar any concession stands in Ecruteak?" I asked Gengar. He only shook his head. Apparently, somebody wasn't hungry.

The redolent scent of waffles wafted underneath my nose. In a trance, I followed the scent. Waffles on a stick? Sure, it was odd, but after I bought one, it was heaven in my stomach. Well, I had to share with Gengar. He deserved one, too.

_"Give me back my damn Dragonite!"_

That soft, pealing-bell voice, was unmistakable anywhere. Yet it was always happy, never ebulent and cursing like it was now. I turned around, gulping down the last of my waffle. She was reaching towards a Team Rocket Grunt holding a Cherish Ball. "Now why would I return such a strong Pokémon to such a pretty girl? Face it, you have too much power. You could easily become a threat. But you could come to my place and we could..."

I bolted over, thinking I might have to butt in. "Give it back to her," I growled. He seemed to know who I was and my title, but he didn't give in. "And where were you taking her again?"

"To my..." he began once more. I thought I would be the only one to kick him in the knee, but apparently, she had the same idea. At the same time, we both kicked him. He crumpled, dropping the Cherish Ball. It rolled a few feet away before Gengar caught it and tossed it to Lyra.

"Giovanni will be mad at you," the Grunt threatened.

"Archer will be mad at you," I countered, my eyes narrowing. "Do I look like the kind of guy who needs his father? No. Gengar, finish him off with Shadow Ball."

Before he could regain his wit, Gengar rose a mauve sphere over its head. It gathered the darkness around it, and then Gengar released it on the Grunt. The Grunt was slammed further away, bouncing back until he crashed into a tree, unconscious.

Lyra looked at me in shock. "I thought you said we weren't friends?" she asked, her sorrow still apparent. Gengar looked at me with the same curiousity sprawled on Lyra's face. I groaned, trying not to curl in fetal position in embarrassment.

"We...we aren't! Just because I dispatched that Grunt..." I shot both of them a glare. "Doesn't mean I like you!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to pick up Sneasel and my other Pokémon.

Once I was sure I was no longer being followed, I stopped running. Second time today. I crouched down, panting. Gengar didn't seem entirely bothered, but I was. Why did she like me? Was I getting soft? Was I avoiding my feelings for her?

What were they? Why did I avoid her if I enjoyed being with her?

After I picked up Sneasel, I pondered these thoughts as I waltzed back home. I probably had hurt her feelings again. I knew why I helped her; she was in trouble. She could have lost that Dragonite that always beat me, yet it was so fun to battle. She would be sadder than she was now. She loved me, I could see it in her eyes. And I knew the feelings were returned, so why did I dodge them? We were supposed to be rivals, nothing more, nothing less. Fate had entwined us to meet. Rivals, not two people adamantly and hopelessly in love. Just rivals.

I entered my hotel room. The day had passed rather quickly. The sun was already setting. The sky was gorgeous, a rainbow of colors with a saffron orb in the middle. I went outside on the porch to enjoy the peace. The serene moment.

Then there was a soft crying. I craned my head to see Lyra, sobbing into her Raikou's electrical fur. Raikou was asleep, ignoring the fact Lyra was having an emotional breakdown.

"Lyra..." I already acknowledged why she was crying. My face scrunched in pain.

"Go away! You hate me!" There was so much venom, so much spite in her words, I recoiled. She glowered at me.

"Now when did I say that?" I wrapped my arms around her, even though she tried escape my grip. Soon I indulged her in my warmth, and she stopped struggling. "Lyra, I don't hate you. You know me better than that."

"...I do?" she sniveled.

"I act like I hate everyone," I snorted, realizing my actions. Was I really such a cold-hearted idiot?! "But sometimes I can't help it. I don't even want friends, but...you..." I suddenly hesitated, unable to spit the words out.

"I'm your friend?" A smile broke across her face.

"Uh, yeah."

Lyra was mute for a moment. "Can we be more than friends?" she pleaded.

Around and around, wasn't it? Happy, sad, mad. It was a vicious cycle. "...Yeah." I replied, stroking her hair. "...I can do that." With that, I traced my lips down to hers, and kissed her. A long, savoring kiss. She traced her fingers over my neck, and begged for more. The sun had set, and I pulled away.

"...I'm sorry." I apologized. "I never meant to be such an a-"

"Shh." she wore a half-smile. "That makes you Silver, doesn't it? I like you, attitude and all." And she kissed me again, pulling me into our piece of forever.

_***I'm sick with a horrible case of Soulsilver. Just finished the game, too!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Entei7800**_


End file.
